Ninja Adventure - Straw Hat Edition
by ExBlazE
Summary: An idiot's interference and an accident sends Naruto and Kurama to an abandoned jungle island, stranded for a long time. Many years later, a crew of four who call themselves Straw Hats stumble upon him and ask him to join their crew. Follow the adventures of the legendary Straw Hat Pirates with the strongest ninja in history on their side. Tags: OP Naruto, Naruto Luffy same crew


**Author's Note** _ **(A/N)**_ **:** This is a prologue chapter for an idea of mine and a personal desire. Please read this [Naruto / One Piece] crossover and give me your opinion on everything you like or dislike. Thank you for reading.

If, by any chance, however unlikely, there are some people here who worry about the update of my other Naruto fanfic, you have just received another worry on your head. Simply said, I do not _have_ any update schedule. I just write as much as I can on the days that I have holidays to college. Which also means that every chapter is ad-lib. Well, forget it. To me, quality matters more than timing. Not that timing doesn't matter, it's just lower priority. Though I do try my best.

Now, on to the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor One Piece. They belong to their respective authors, whose names I conveniently forgot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue - The Dimensionally-Confused Ninja

Sweat dripped down from the chin of a man who was moving up and down in a rhythmic manner.

Said man was positioned upside down with both of his hands on the ground which were bending and straightening every few seconds, his entire body held straight as a pole perpendicular to the ground underneath. On the soles of his bare feet were rocks, acting as weights.

Useful for pushups, right?

If these were normal rocks, sure. But if you tend to call a rock that weighs nearly two tons and is as big as your car as a training weight...

There is seriously something wrong with you.

Back to the scene, the man had one of those 2000-kilo-and-big-as-a-car rocks on each leg which were held in a wide V-shape to accommodate them without dropping.

A simple description of the man would be to say that he was a hunk, which would be an understatement since he would have to be a Level 99 hunk. The bare upper half of his body could be summed up as 'lean and mean'. Though that does not apply only to his upper half. Simply said, athletic muscles were his trademark. Six pack abs on his abdomen along with strong and flexible fibers could be seen everywhere on his body. He was 6 feet tall with a body that was as hard as rock. Figuratively.

His most attractive features were on his head. His golden blond hair was glistening with the sweat pouring down his body and through the long spiky locks. His cheeks consisting of three lines each, which looked very reminiscent of whisker marks, were also a tad bit reddened as if blood was rushing there due to gravity, which may very well be the case with the upside down pushups.

The man was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune _(Nine-Tailed Fox)_ and the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

The man bent his arms again and descended near the earth, before they straightened again and he rose. Taking a controlled breath, he continued on with his exercise when he heard a deep voiced yawn near him.

 **"Why do you even train like this every day, Naruto? It's not like there's some madman trying to conquer an entire continent and put them into an illusion or something."**

The voice belonged to a giant mountain-sized beast which resembled a fox. It had bright orange fur and paws that could pass for hands in human society. But no matter what one may say, it had two distinguishing features. One was its colossal size and the other was the nine tails that were swinging idly behind it from where it was resting.

Indeed, this was the infamous Kyūbi no Kitsune himself, Kurama.

The blond turned his head and fixed the beast with a deadpan look. "Sarcasm? Really? I know Madara's gone, but really?"

Kurama's reply was a smirk.

Naruto's counter-reply was tossing one of the rocks to his head.

 **"Gah! Damn brat!"** the fox shouted before grabbing the puny rock on his head with one of his hands and throwing it back at the man who stopped it with a single leg before using it as a weight again. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at the beast who twitched an eye in annoyance before sitting down again. **"No, seriously. Why do you even train? You've already become something akin to a god on earth."**

"Habit, Kurama. And it's one of the few things that can take away the boredom from being on this stupid island." the blond said before going back to his pushups.

 **"You can always have a round with me if you're that bored."**

"And? Sink the island?" The Kyūbi sighed before looking back out at the island they were on.

The island itself looked like someone tore apart a few hundred acres of a jungle from somewhere and threw it into the ocean. It was full of all kinds of trees ranging from small shrubs to large oaks. The only mildly interesting point in the island besides the many streams and ponds was the tiny dormant volcano.

It was a very boring island in their opinion.

 **"Remind me how we got here again?"**

Naruto shook his head and just about fell forward before he regained his balance. He sighed before he continued to ascend and descend. "We sealed Kaguya and saved the world. Then when me and Sasuke were fighting at the Valley of the End, some ass dropped in and interrupted. What was his name again? Momi? Momo?"

 **"Momoshiki."** Kurama let loose an annoyed growl at the memory.

"Right. Him. Momo interrupted our fight and so, me and Sasuke teamed up for a while to get rid of him. I even got your Yang half out of that ball thing. But..." Naruto straightened again before taking another controlled breath and continuing "Him and Sasuke ended up accidentally making some kind of portal which sucked me in along with the bastard and... we landed here." he concluded with a twitching eyebrow. Seriously, it was so annoying. He and Sasuke were having their 'final fight' of sorts and this idiot comes in with his lackey-slash-food and ruins everything.

 **"And we shredded his ass here."** the fox finished with a nod to himself. He looked out into the island again idly eyeing the volcano which was a result of the idiot using his powers. He wasn't even that strong either. Once his jutsu collection was used up, Naruto and Kurama literally pounded him into nothingness. Though in Kurama's opinion, the volcano was a very good bath.

Kurama sighed again while his tails swished against a tree, uprooting it and throwing it away. **"How long has it been since then? Five years? Ten?"**

"Eleven." Naruto said before tossing away the rocks with a swing of his legs. He flipped his body and landed feet down before standing upright and shaking his arms and legs. There wasn't exactly too much use for the exercise anyway. It's not like they were even heavy. The only reason he got sweaty was because he was doing it for the better part of a day. And he was still only sweaty, not tired.

 **"How do you even keep count?"**

Naruto shook his head at his partner. "The entire house is covered in tally marks." he said as Kurama yawned once more before his body deformed into an orange energy and swirled into the body of the blond. Said blond yawned himself before cleaning his body of the putrid smelling liquid on his skin at the nearby pond.

He then picked up and wore the torn and tattered, black and orange jacket he wore eleven years ago and went into his small wooden shack. By now, the clothes (read: rags) were very small for him. The mesh shirt was so tight that he didn't wear it anymore, only the jacket and pants. Unfortunately, his headband and sandals were destroyed and lost in his fight with 'the ass'. Instead, he was using some self-made sandals he made from animal fur, wood, vines, and other random stuff.

It had been eleven years since Naruto and his friendly bijū, Kurama had come to this island. For eleven years, they spent their time doing nothing but lazing around or training. You'd think at least _one_ ship would pass near the island, but nope, none. Not a single ship had come by the island. That is excluding the time when a random crate washed ashore, which was full of gold coins and small ornaments. Unfortunately, money was not useful enough to get off this god-forsaken island since there was no one willing to take it and give any services.

Naruto was particularly upset when they landed here. His dream of becoming Hokage was shattered and he couldn't even see his friends anymore. The only good point was that he'd already solved all the problems back home. When he left, there was no madman trying to hypnotize everyone alive or any deity trying to suck everyone dry of their chakra. Everyone was safe when he left. He could only hope that Sasuke had become a good Hokage and the people don't misjudge him for his crimes.

As Naruto laid down on his hay bed, he put his hands behind his head and stared at the wooden ceiling while thinking back on the old times. His graduation from the Ninja Academy, the creation of Team Seven, Wave Country, the Chūnin exams, Sasuke leaving, the training trip with Jiraiya, his return home, more adventures, his battle with Pain, the Fourth Great Ninja War, the revival of Team Seven, Kaguya and the final battle with Sasuke. All of those memories had now turned into just that. Memories.

His mind then blurred to the time when he landed on this island with 'the ass' and how Naruto utterly ripped apart the idiot in his rage. After that, he and Kurama had spent their time here doing nothing. It was too dangerous to cross the ocean by walking on it and Naruto had not sunken low enough to accept death by drowning. He was too awesome for that.

Well, drowning or dangers was not the actual problem. The stupid fog wall was what was denying him passage outside.

So the two of them had waited. Waited and waited and waited for someone, _anyone_ to pass near the island but they had no such luck. They were alone for eleven whole years with their only living friends being the animals in the jungle. The two were grateful that they at least had each other to talk to and not go insane.

Naruto had long since given up hope on getting to return to Konoha. His discussions with Kurama had led him to believe that this island was not situated somewhere near the Elemental Nations. In fact, he didn't think they were even in the same dimension anymore. To him, they were now in some other world, some unknown new world. Normally, this would be a great cause for adventure. But with no companions to speak to, no resources to get off the island and no way to navigate the sea, he couldn't do much.

His only desire right now was that someone would come to the island and break his loneliness. Someone who could take him off the island and take him on an adventure. Preferably...

An adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

"Oi, Nami! There's a house over here!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the voice his enhanced hearing picked up at the edge of the clearing he had built his shack in.

 _"Kurama!"_

 _ **"WHAT?! I'm trying to get some shuteye here!"**_ the bellowing voice of the beast snapped through his mind.

 _"I want to be sure I'm not dreaming. If my sensory skills have gotten worse, I'll kill myself. So hurry up!"_ the blond shouted mentally in all the urgency of missing a train.

 _ **"The heck am I supposed to hurry?!"**_ the fox shouted back.

 _"Outside!"_

Kurama scowled from his mindscape and focused on what his partner was shouting about. When he did, his eyes widened upon recognition of the voice.

"Luffy... That is a shack. Calling that a house is like calling a life boat a luxury cruiser."

By now, Naruto was sitting upright on his makeshift bed and gazing at the door as if expecting a million dollar suitcase to come walking in with robotic legs.

 _"You think they're who I think they are?"_

 _ **"Definitely."**_ both of them grinned at the same thoughts they were sharing.

 _"H_ _ **U**_ _M_ _ **A**_ _N_ _ **S**_ _!"_

With a great internal shout, Naruto literally bashed through the door which flew from its makeshift hinges and slid along the ground before he rolled over it and fixed himself in a crouching position.

"Kya!"

"What the hell?!"

"Gaah!"

"Something came out!" Naruto ignored the various shouts that sounded around him in favor of taking a closer look at the people.

The person right in front of him was a girl, possibly a young woman, who had short orange hair and was wearing a white shirt with random horizontal blue stripes and a modest yellow skirt. Her face was a combination of part surprise and part curiosity. In Naruto's opinion, she was just the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen." And of course, Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't say that out loud. He then proceeded to glomp the little thing while rubbing his cheek against hers.

Naturally, being called cute by a hunk and suddenly getting hugged by said hunk with their cheeks rubbing was essentially enough to cause an explosion of red on the young woman's face. It's not her fault that happened. Blame the combination of a surprise hug and hormones.

"W-W-What? H-H-Huh? E-Eh?" she stammered incredulously before realizing what was going on. Her cheeks reddened even more, presumably in anger this time, before her fist came up.

"L-Let go, you pervert!" she shouted before driving her fist into the man's skull… Or so she thought, until she found that she was hitting air.

"Whoa! Cool! I've never seen a nose that long!" the same voice belonging to the blond man came from behind the woman who turned to see that he was staring at her other crewmate with stars in his eyes.

This crewmate was a man who was wearing a kind of brown overalls with a white sash tied to his waist. He had afro like hair but was covered by a dark yellow checkered bandana. His most distinguishing feature was his epic long nose.

"Uh… Thanks?" the long-nosed man said taking a step back from the over-enthusiastic blond. In the blink of an eye, the blond had disappeared from his sight and was now in front of his green-haired crewmate.

"Hey hey. Why do you carry three swords? To replace one if it breaks? Or do you use all three at once?" the man was asking the swordsman with a look as if asking for candy.

This man was wearing a white shirt which showed off his biceps and torso muscles. He had on a pair of greenish-black pants, boots and a green haramaki. Tied to his left bicep was a greenish-black bandana. He had green hair and a stern yet amused look on his face. The most intriguing part of his attire was the three swords attached to his hip.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at the man before shrugging and nodding "All three at once. I'm a Santōryū user _(Three-Sword Style)_."

The blond man whistled in awe "That's pretty awesome." he said before he once more vanished. All three crewmates turned to their captain who was now standing face-to-face with the blond.

Naruto tilted his head while observing the man in front of him with a calculating gaze. He was wearing a sleeveless red button-up shirt and blue jean shorts along with sandals. He had an interesting scar under his left eye which under observation, Naruto suspected was self-inflicted because of its shape. He had short black hair which was covered by a straw hat.

 _"Hey, you feel it too?"_

The fox in his mind grunted in affirmation _**"It's similar but not the same, that chakra signature."**_

The blond stared for another few seconds before he spoke "That's a nice hat."

In return, the other man grinned widely showing off all his teeth which honestly freaked out the blond a little. He turned to his other crewmates and gave them the same grin "Shishishi. Hey everyone, I like this guy."

The other three groaned in resignation, already knowing what that meant.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Naruto." the long-nosed man named Usopp said. The five people were situated in various places in Naruto's shack. Naruto, Luffy and Usopp were sitting on the bed of hay in a semi-circle with the blond in the center and the other two facing him. Zoro and Nami were standing on either side of the open door which got blown off its hinges a while earlier. They were all drinking the water from a coconut. Incidentally, Luffy was on his second one.

Naruto had just told them of his tale of coming to the island. The looks he got were hilarious, especially from Luffy and Usopp. Though Nami was just slack-jawed and Zoro had raised both eyebrows with a skeptical look on his face.

"You are from another dimension, some other world where ninjas are an everyday thing and you are one of these ninja." Naruto nodded in response "You were in some kind of war and it finished. Then you were about to fight your lifelong rival in a final battle and someone interrupted." Naruto nodded again, albeit with a low growl "And then, some portal opened up and you were sent here to this island with no way back, and you have been living here for eleven years alone until we came along." Naruto nodded with a grunt. Usopp snorted suddenly "And I'm the King of the Pirates."

"Oi, Usopp! I'm the one who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted indignantly.

"It's a joke. It's showing skepticism or being sarcastic." Usopp told him dryly.

"Huh? What's that? Is it tasty?" the straw-hat wearing young man asked with a tilt of his head.

Usopp was too busy palming his face to reply.

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head "What will it take you guys to believe me then?"

While Usopp was trying to explain the concept of sarcasm to Luffy unsuccessfully, Zoro spoke up "Just show us something that these 'ninja' of yours can do."

The blond blinked and saw that everyone in the room was staring at him curiously. He cupped his chin with his left hand while holding it up with his right. After a few seconds of thought, he snapped his fingers and got up. He walked up to the wall and put a leg on it. And then the other. The four stared in a combination of awe and disbelief as the blond _walked_ up the wall and onto the ceiling. He sat cross-legged on the ceiling right above Luffy's head where, due to the ceiling being low, there was just a few inches of gap between them.

Naruto grinned at seeing the faces of his four guests. He now understood how Kakashi felt when he first showed this to himself, Sakura and Sasuke. He also understood that the man did it on purpose to see these very faces on his students.

Ah, good old times.

He eventually cut off his chakra flow and dropped down, but readjusted himself to fall right beside Luffy in a sitting position. The captain was looking at him with bright twinkling stars.

Luffy suddenly whipped around and looked at the two standing by the door "Hey guys. Let's get Naruto to join the crew! He looks strong! And he's a ninja! We don't have a ninja in our crew yet!"

 _'Yet?'_ the blond ninja promptly sweat-dropped.

Zoro just shrugged while Nami sighed "Fine, you are the captain after all. But in the end, it depends if Naruto himself wants to come or not."

Luffy grinned and turned to the blond jinchūriki "Hey Naruto, Join my crew! It'll be awesome!"

Naruto frowned slightly at the request "You said you're pirates, right? Does that mean you kill people and steal from them and stuff?" Nami flinched and Naruto saw it. He narrowed his eyes at her actions. Consequently, Zoro saw his gaze on the woman in their crew and also narrowed his eyes at her from the side.

"No, of course not, silly." Naruto turned back to the captain of the crew who continued "Pirates are a group of friends that go to the Grand Line. They go on adventures." Naruto's ears perked up and his eyes brightened at the mention of an adventure. Luffy stood up and took his hat from its perch, and held it in his hand while gazing at it softly.

"My dream is to get to the end of the Grand Line and become the Pirate King. After I achieve that, I'm going to return this hat to Shanks." he said. Naruto figured that the straw hat must be very precious to Luffy. Many people have their own precious items and his straw hat happened to be Luffy's.

It was pretty easy to see that these people were not the type to kill others to get what they want. They looked so happy and cheerful that it was hard to imagine them as ruthless killers. He didn't even need his ability to sense negative emotions to see that.

"So Naruto," the blond looked up again to see Luffy putting the hat back on "what I offer you… is the adventure of a lifetime."

Naruto's eyes widened at the words. The very words which defined his dream ever since he accepted his fate to stay in this world. And the start of the dream was standing right in front of him, in the form of a young man with a straw hat.

The blond smirked and extended his right fist towards the black-haired young man who looked at it confusedly "Well then, Captain Monkey D Luffy. Allow me, Uzumaki Naruto, to become a member of your crew and your brother-in-arms, dattebayo." Naruto blinked as he heard small giggling sounds from Nami on account of his verbal tic… which he dutifully ignored.

Luffy looked once more at the face of the blond whose eyes shone with determination and excitement. He smiled under the shadow of his hat over his eyes before extending his own fist.

The bump of two fists signified the day history took a new path.

Suddenly, the earth shook with a force that knocked the five people from their balanced postures. They ran outside and looked around, and found the cause of the earthquake.

The volcano near the center of the island had erupted.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Naruto's voice snapped everyone out of their trances before turning to him. The blond quickly ran into the house and came back out within five seconds. He began to run towards the edge of the clearing before turning back and shouting.

"Oi! The hell are you people waiting for?!" they all blinked before getting swept off their feet by another eruption. They got to their feet and quickly caught up with the blond, and began running through the foliage of the forest in an attempt to escape the island before getting a close-up encounter with death by burning/melting.

The four men and one woman dashed through the greenery avoiding any and all collisions with obstacles. The blond of their group constantly saved some of his other crewmates from running into falling trees and crazed animals while himself dodging them. His jacket also had some contact with many branches and bushes while traversing through the crumbling jungle.

The crew finally reached the sandy shores where their ship was anchored. The ship was a simple looking caravel. Its bow had been made into the head of a goat and its main sails were adorned with the mark of the Straw Hat Pirates with the black flag above showing the same.

Naruto grabbed Usopp and Nami by their waists with both arms (ignoring the stutters from Nami) and deftly jumped onto the deck before setting them down. Luffy followed a second later with Zoro, though he looked a lot more uncomfortable.

While everyone was busy getting into their positions, Naruto discreetly made a single strong burst of wind against the sails which sent the ship moving forward with a jerk.

"W-Wha?" Nami checked the sails and the weather before shaking her head and shouting "Alright boys, hold 'em steady! We have a lucky wind!"

The ship sailed away from the island just as molten lava reached the shores and doused itself in the water. As they went farther and farther away from the scene and things calmed down, Naruto walked to the railings facing the island and grinned brightly.

"Ha! I'm finally free, you stupid island! You're not getting me to come here again! Up yours! Hahahaha!" he shouted with his hands spread above his head as if he had just won the Olympics.

He turned around and looked at his new crewmates with a victorious smile. But with his arms spread out and the damage from earlier in the forest, Naruto's jacket fell apart and dropped down on the wooden deck, revealing his bare torso for the world to see. Nami blushed red before hiding her face behind her hands, though she was still stealing glances from in between her fingers. _'Damn hormones!_ ' Usopp whistled and Zoro merely smirked. Luffy just gave his signature laugh while totally ignorant of what his crewmates' focus was on.

Naruto looked down at himself then looked back up and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression. "Uh, sorry. Does anyone have a spare shirt?"

Just then, another eruption came from the island. Everyone turned around… and promptly dropped their jaws on the deck. Immediately afterward, everyone except Naruto fell on the deck laughing hard.

The volcano of the island, in an attempt of saying goodbye to its eleven year long tenant, had made a smoke cloud in such a way that it looked very similar in shape to a giant hand flipping him the bird. Naruto fumed at the sight while his crewmates were rolling on the floor holding their sides.

"OH SCREW YOU!"

* * *

 **A/N:** End of Prologue.

So how was it? Please give me some constructive criticism. Ideas on which part to improve would be very helpful. I'll tell you right now that I am horribly bad with two types of scenes: Sentiment and Humor. I am so bad at them that a blank page would look more interesting compared to my scenes regarding them. But my hope is to improve with experience.

By the way, the word count won't always be 4k like this. This is only a prologue. If the viewers like this and the fic is well received, I plan to make future chapters in upwards of 8k.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW. YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON THE SITE TO WRITE ONE.** Blaze Out!


End file.
